


Diva-Off [A Klaine One-Shot]

by Wow_Klaine



Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel, Blaine - Freeform, Kurt - Freeform, Kurt Hummel - Freeform, Lopez - Freeform, M/M, Santana - Freeform, anderhummel, anderson - Freeform, blaine anderson - Freeform, hummel - Freeform, santana lopez - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Klaine/pseuds/Wow_Klaine
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a diva-off in a bar
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151069
Kudos: 2





	Diva-Off [A Klaine One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is another one from Tumblr: Characters have a rap battle that goes horribly wrong. I am changing it to a Diva-off instead of a rap battle because that's more Glee-ish.

Why Santana dragged him to Callbacks, once again, only to get drunk and hook up with some bi-curious girl, Kurt didn't know. He didn't know why he let her anymore. She probably did it because he had never had a boyfriend before. Yup, he was 23 and a virgin and had never dated someone and... pathetic. His love life was pathetic.

"KURT!" A very drunken Santana yelled, "I found a cute gay guy who has a voice of gold and he wants to sing with you!!!" The girl was pulling this poor man by the arm towards Kurt. The boy was shorter than Kurt, not by a lot though. His eyes were an amber brown, and his hair at some time that night been gelled down, but now was fluffy.

Kurt had to admit, this boy was cute and hot. No, he was HAWT. Yeah, with a w.

"His name is Blaine," Santana said hoving Blaine so that his body was up against Kurts, "Go lose your virginity!" Kurt blushed at his friend, who was not stumbling away to go flirt with some blonde girl.

"I'm Blaine, but I guess you know that," Blaine was tipsy, but not drunk. It made him even cuter, "Wait- if... if your a virgin, how old are you. Because I'm 22 and I don't wanna go to jail."

"I'm... 23," Kurt said sadly.

"Wow, that sucks. But hey we can be pathetic virgins together!"

Kurt smiled at the shorter boy. He definitely liked him.

"I haven't had anything to drink tonight. I can tell your thinking about that." Blaine said accusingly.

"I don't believe you," Kurt said playfully.

"Look at my drink," Blaine said, sliding the drink over to Kurt's side of the table. And lo and behold, it was a virgin Sherly Temple, just like Kurts.

"Oh," Kurt said, passing the drink back to Blaine, "So you act this crazy all the time."

"But you believed I was lying," Blaine said smirking.

"Yeah, I did."

"I think you owe me a song then." Blaine got up from his side of the table and offered his hand to Kurt. Kurt gladly accepted his hand and they walked up to the stage together.

The boys got up on stage and the music started. Kurt knew the sone by heart. He had always thought of singing this song with someone was a more intimate act than sex.

[Blaine]

Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

I want to vanish inside your kiss

Seasons may change, winter to spring

But I love you

Until the end of time

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you

Until my dying day

[Klaine]

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you

And there's no mountain too high

No river too wide

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather

And stars may collide

[Kurt]

But I love you

[Blaine]

I love you

[Kurt]

Until the end

[Blaine]

Until the end

[Klaine]

Of time

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you

I will love you

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. They both had tears in their eyes. Why were they reacting this way? They just sang a love song with a stranger, and yet it felt so right.

They stepped towards each other, and did something New Yorkers are advised against: They kissed. They kissed each other and they only knew each other's names.

Needless to say, neither of them were 'pathetic virgins' by the end of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I don't know how to end these, sue me!
> 
> Also, I know it was bad. I am aware of that. Just focus on the cute fluff at the beginning and not the story as a whole, lol.
> 
> 3 fics in 1 night isn't bad though.
> 
> -569 words-


End file.
